weddingpeachfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Work! Friendship Renewal
Good Work! Friendship Renewal is the 10th episode of season 1 of the Wedding Peach anime. Plot At a soccor meeting, Yanagiba gives a speech, thanking everyone who attended the upcoming game, and will be beat their opponents. Momoko pushes through the crowd of girls to take pictures, but notices Yuri and Hinagiku are missing. The girls rush over to the soccor team. Momoko tries to block the girls, but eventually tumbles, but is saved by Yousuke's foot saving her fall. Yousuke annoyed says that she has a flat butt. Momoko asks or clarity, and Yousuke answers that it isn't as flat as her chest, but it's still flat. This makes Momoko furious, and she scolds him. Momoko goes to the newsroom to scold Yuri and Hinagiku for not reporting at the game, but funds no one, other than Jama-P sat on a chair. Momoko asks Jama-P where the girls are. He says that they went to participate in other clubs, which makes Momoko mad. Hinagiku at the karate club practices with another student. The boys in the club praise her fighting skills. Just then, Momoko appears and asks why Hinagiku is at the club, telling her the day she missed. Hinagiku suddenly remembers that it was the deadline for the newspaper. She apologizes, and tells Momoko that the guys asked her to help them. Yuri tells Momoko to not be so uptight and her and Yuri can take care of it. Momoko angrily tells Hinagiku Yuri went to a club as well, along with her embarassing encounter with Yousuke. One of the students tells Momoko to put Hinagiku in the newspaper, with Hinagiku making several poses. Momoko gets angry and leaves. At the Beauty club, Yuri does several postures to perfect her movements. The other girls applaud and praise her, which f,atters her. Momoko hears the whole conversation from outside and gets annoyed. One of the girls, Beauty Betty, criticizes the newspaper club, which annoys Momoko even more. Momoko confronts the beauty club and tells Yuri what day it is. She remembers and apologizes. Betty tells Momoko that they were having a fashion show and they asked Yuri to join at the last minute. She contines and talks about beauty, while also criticizing Momoko. Yuri agrees with Betty and talks more about her purpose with beauty. The girls applaud her words. Momoko gets very furious and tells Yuri she's not her best friend anymore, running out of fhe room in despair. Yuri tries to call out for her, but Betty tells her to leave it. She tells Yuri that she should consentrate only on her beauty and not get distracted. Yuri happily agrees. Limone watches the three magical items, as he notices there thrning black from thr girls friendship wave decreasing, along with their love wave. Aphrodite appears and tells Limone that the girls loss of the love wave is a danger to the love angels identity. With their friendship wave, it caused a barrier to prevent devils from finding out their true idenitity. However, now that their friendship wave decreased, the barrier got weaker, making them vunerable to high ranking devils, who can detect the love angels identity. On top of the Tokyo Tower, Pluie appears, tracking down the identities of the love angels. Pluie summons the devil Sacchima to track the love angels, to which he gives him a location. Hinagiku trains the other men in the judo club while motivating them. Sacchima senses Hinagiku is a love angel, while he and Pluie watch from above. Hinagiku scolds the boys for not training hard enough. Just then, Pluie, disguised as a judo club student, challenges Hinagiku to fight him. This angers the other boys in the club, and they attempt to fight him, but are all knocked unconscious. Hinagiku sees this and rushes towards Pluie, trying to throw him, but lands successfully unhurt. Hinagiku runs towards him again, but Pluie grabs on to her and strangles her by the neck. Jama-P appears and notices Hinagiku is in trouble, while being surprised it's Pluie. He flys away to tell Momoko and Yuri. Momoko works on the newspaper by herself, angry at Yuri's decision to join the Beauty Club and pledges to not forgive her, even if she apologized. Yuri walks in and Momoko tries to pretend to forgive her. Yuri takes out her stuff, telling Momoko that the beauty club promised to hold her stuff, while preventing it from getting dusty. Momoko gets mad and scolds Yuri, making Yuri also get angry at her. Jama-P comes in telling the girls Hinagiku is in trouble, but the girls blow him off, telling him that she's with the strong judo club boys and that they haven'g losed any battles with Pluie, thinking she'd be alright. The girls continue to ignore each other, while Jama-P worried. Hinagiku contines to be strangled by Pluie. Pluie confronts Hinagiku, telling her he knows she's a love angel, while revealing his true form. Pluie tells Hinagiku she has twp decisions, either tell the devils where the Saint Something Four is while getting brainwashed, or to die. Hinagiku has no choice but to transform into angel Daisy, but notices the Saint Pondule is dead, making her unable to transform. Jama-P continues to persuade the girls to help Hinagiku, but they continue to reject. Jama-P cries over the issue between the girls, telling them if thry let a friend die there no better than the devils that rejected him. He continues by saying if thry keep on acting like ghis, they won't be able to protect the Saint Something Four. To this, the girls are shaken and take out their magical items, but see there dead. Limone appears and reminds of what Aphrodite said of the Saint Something Four being held in castle Roseburg. Well it turns out that the Saint Something Four aren't in the castle. Limons explains that Queen Raindevilla sent her devils to attack the angel world. Aphrodite tried to emit a barrier using the power of the love wave, but eventually one day would be broken. In a bold decision, in order to protect the Saint Something Four, she sent it down to Earth. Once they got there, the Saint Something Four released the love waves from Earth back to the angel world, getting rid of the devils attacking and gathering more of the love wave as time goes by, which is why the devils continue to search for the Saint Something Four on Earth. Limone tells them that Aphrodite believes that there love can save the world from destruction thtough their friendship towards one another, then disappears. Yuri apologizes to Momoko that she forget the meaning between love and beauty. The magical items become normal again. While now sunset, Hinagiku is thrown to the ground. Pluie, after much time telling her to tell him where the Saint Something Four, plans to kill her. Just then, Wedding Peach and Wedding Lily confront Pluie and Sacchima. Peach and Lily transform into the fighting angels. Pluie attacks the love angels and chases after them. Much to Hinagiku's relief and friendship, the Saint Pondule goes back to normal, and she transforms into Wedding Daisy, then her fighting angel form. Peach stumbles and Lily comes to her aid, making Pluie have a chance to attack. Daisy appears and make a barrier to secure them. Peach and Lily apologize, to which Daisy forgives yhem. Daisy uses Saint Pondule Daisy Blizzard, hitting Sacchima while Pluie dodges. Lily uses Saint Lip Liner Lily Rainbow, tangling Sacchima. Finally, Peach uses Saint Miroir Bridal Flash, purifying Sacchima. He flys up to the sky, disappearing. Pluie escapes. The three rejoice jn victory. Hinagiku tells Momoko that she'll tell the Judo club she can't help out, but Momoko her that it's not like her to go back on her word, and that she's proud that the boys chose Hinagiku to help them, along with Yuri with the Beauty Club. Jama-P appears, happy of their renewed friendship. The three continue to rejoice.